


【翻譯】五次伊格西穿著梅林的毛衣

by sandykill



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sharing Clothes
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 梅林不介意伊格西似乎穿了他的毛衣。但他開始在意伊格西似乎沒有要將它歸還的打算。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Eggsy Wore Merlin's Jumper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643185) by [gaealynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaealynn/pseuds/gaealynn). 



「加拉哈德。加拉哈德！這裡不是讓你停下來休息的地方！」梅林專注地盯著螢幕，期望得到年輕騎士的回應。這個任務，本應只是個輕鬆的偵查行動，在加拉哈德第二天出動時意外地陷入一團混亂。事情發生的時候金士曼甚至都沒在監看加拉哈德的訊號，一直到他沒在該出現的店裡報到時他們才知道有哪裡出錯了，大衛靜靜地上樓進到梅林的辦公室發出警報。梅林盡了一切努力追尋他們失去聯繫的騎士，直到三個小時後加拉哈德啟動了眼鏡上的追蹤器，顯示人在梅德斯通(Maidstone)裡的一個再普通不過(但電子訊號微弱的很可疑)的工業區裡，找了那麼多的地方，偏偏就在與他家近到令人不解，而離他被指定該出現的地點非常遠的位置。

傳回的畫面變換了幾秒後，回到那熟悉的角度與晃動頻率顯示加拉哈德已將它戴上，這些日子裡只要無法掌握任何一個騎士時就會升起，抓撓著梅林胸口的疼痛，終於消失。

他沒能放心很久。雖說加拉哈德已經跟從梅林的導引走過各個轉角，接收到指示時試著打開那些門，加拉哈德的移動卻很緩慢，似乎被自己絆住了好幾次，而且，最令人擔心的，沒對梅林的任何提問作出回答又或是，確切來說，在訊號重啟之後沒說出任何一個字。梅林唯一能安慰自己的是，目前為止，整棟建築看起來空蕩蕩的；就算對上的只是個完全沒受過訓練的守衛，他對那年輕騎士此時的格鬥能力毫無信心。

「 _伊格西_ ，」依舊沒得到回應，傳回的畫面維持在那條鋪著地毯燈光昏暗的走廊，前進速度緩慢的騎士最終無理由的停下超過三十秒時梅林咬著牙開口。直昇機前座的大衛回頭看了一眼，然後轉了回去。

「預計2:23到達，長官，」大衛的聲音透過耳機傳來，語調全然平淡，沒將視線從螢幕移開的梅林朝他點點頭。

幾秒鐘後，加拉哈德眼鏡的畫面終於微微地上下移動了一下，梅林暴躁地吼了出來。

「你該前進了，小子，」梅林呵斥，「繼續走！」他的另一塊螢幕發出閃光，表示有人進到了那棟建築而加拉哈德很快就會有同伴了。加拉哈德的畫面搖晃著，最後終於踉蹌的往前一步後開始繼續沿著走廊前進。

此時大衛正讓他們盤旋在屋頂幾呎之上，梅林看著畫面照出加拉哈德的手推上那扇通往屋頂的沈重的門。梅林扯開安全帶拉開直升機的門，一手抓緊安全網傾身探出機側，讓自己終於能看見跌跌撞撞走出那扇門並穿過屋頂的伊格西。

「來吧，來，繼續走，」梅林哄著，加拉哈德走完了最後那幾步，「手，」梅林指示，當加拉哈德一進入可及範圍並抬起雙臂時梅林伸手將他拉了進來。

「抓住你了！好孩子，」梅林歡喜地咕噥著將他拉起，但在大衛升起機身飛離時加拉哈德不協調地將兩人一起絆倒在地板上。梅林小心翼翼地在加拉哈德身下移動，探出幾英吋好將機門關上，然後回過頭查看他的騎士。

加拉哈德在梅林往前移動時往相反方向退開，梅林要他別動，坐到自己的腳跟上並將他的手伸到他能看見的位置。下一秒當梅林再次往前時加拉哈德只是往後退得更開。

「加拉哈德，搞什—」梅林惱怒地問，然後在青年歪過頭瞇著眼困惑地開口時頓住了。

「梅林？」加拉哈德的嘴巴動著，沒透過直昇機的通訊裝置根本聽不見他的聲音。

「是的，你這白癡！」加拉哈德繼續盯著他看，鼻子與眉間皺起成一個完全困惑的模樣，然後突然地放鬆了，坐起並搖搖晃晃地靠了過來。

在加拉哈德真正碰到他前梅林就感覺到那陣寒意了，在加拉哈德冰塊般的手掌環住他的手腕時咒罵出聲。

「大衛，到總部，」梅林發出指令，向前小心地拉住加拉哈德冰冷潮濕的雙排扣西裝外套。操。昏暗的光線裡他能看見加拉哈德的嘴唇是藍色的。他沒在發抖；相反的，在讓自己坐起後他花光了所有力氣，任由自己往前倒向梅林。梅林輕柔地將加拉哈德的西裝外套褪去，動手開始解開他襯衫上的扣子，小心不讓自己太大力地推撞到那騎士以免引起心臟停搏，詛咒當時逼迫加拉哈德加快移動的自己，「要醫療部準備優先處理加拉哈德的失溫症。」

「是的，長官。」

「來吧孩子，」梅林輕哄著，騎士順從地移動著讓他移除外套與襯衫，搖搖晃晃地撞在梅林手上，在梅林脫掉剩餘濕透的衣褲襪子和他身上其他所有的東西時溫順的令人不安。「等我一下，」梅林安撫道，起身從儲物網中取下直昇機上唯一的兩條救生毯後再次跪下，將其中一條環上騎士的肩膀。他以最快的速度剝下自己身上所有衣物，飛行外套、毛衣、襯衫和褲子，全都隨意的丟到角落，將第二條毯子在地上展開，跪著將加拉哈德拉成ㄑ字。在將胸口壓上加拉哈德潮濕冰冷的後背時他忍不住發出嘶聲，拉過毯子盡可能的將兩人緊緊包住。加拉哈德掙扎著，但在梅林低聲的「伊格西，放輕鬆伊格西，我接住你了(I've got you)，」中穩定了下來，並任由梅林將雙臂環上他的胸膛。

好幾分鐘過後，他開始顫抖了，梅林重重地喘出氣，低頭將前額底住騎士的脖子，放下心了。

 

 

「喂，梅林！你去哪啦？」兩天後伊格西朝著他打招呼，在梅林踏進房門時在床裡往前探出身子露出大大的笑容。房裡很溫暖，但那男孩仍被包在醫療部提供的絨毛長袍中並蓋上厚厚的被子，裡頭也好好穿著衣服，因為一件深色的毛衣袖口從長袍裡被拉出來蓋住了他的雙手。

「Sir！」蘿西從伊格西身旁站起，看著梅林的同時責備地賞了伊格西手臂一巴掌，她的笑容沒那麼明顯但與伊格西同樣真誠。伊格西朝她擺出了一張誇張的困惑表情，梅林低頭看了手寫板一眼好隱藏住被他們好笑行為逗樂的自己。

「你可以離開了，」他抬起頭說，看見他的兩位新晉騎士的表情亮了起來，「但我要你慢慢來。這禮拜都待在家；禮拜六之前我不想在裁縫鋪裡看見你，」他警告。

「那我要怎麼跟老媽解釋為什麼我不用上班？」伊格西問，「我沒生病，沒感冒或其他什麼的。」

「我確定你能展現足夠的間諜技巧說服你的母親你出差時在國外感染了些什麼。」梅林面無表情地說。「而如果那些沒用的話，我們恰好有一批生物添加劑可以幫你一點忙。」

「呃呃呃呃，不用了謝謝，」伊格西一臉警惕地飛快回道。蘿西翻了個白眼，彎下身親了伊格西臉頰一下。

「禮拜四晚餐見，」她說，隨意的態度讓梅林思考那是已經安排好的又或是蘿西早收到邀請。那不干他的事，當然。

「當然，好，我會跟老媽說你會過來，」伊格西說，蘿西拍拍他的手，轉身朝梅林點了下頭後輕快地離開了。

「她想讓出一些私人空間好讓你能大聲指出我的那些失控行為，大概，」她離開後伊格西開口，提高的語氣帶著挑釁。

「抱歉，你說什麼？」梅林問，伊格西咬住嘴唇看向一旁，有那麼幾秒縮著肩膀然後再度挺直身體。

「我徹底的搞砸了，不是嗎？」伊格西平靜地問，「第三個沒有你分分秒秒待在我耳朵裡的任務，然後我就讓自己被人敲昏後扔進冰庫。不怎麼金士曼，不是嗎？」

「伊格西—」梅林頓住，搖了搖頭後走過房間坐進蘿西留下的椅子裡。伊格西在他坐下後直視他的雙眼，下巴緊繃，梅林的筆敲著手寫板思考，一下，兩下，兩人四目相望。「你是金士曼的騎士，加拉哈德，」最後梅林開口，「而你做得很好。」

「什麼？」伊格西一臉不相信。

「事情總會出錯。」梅林沒想著最近出過錯的其他事；兩個剛進金士曼還不到一年的新晉騎士。這不是該提那些的時間與地點，伊格西也不是個好聽眾，就算他早就已知知道所有細節。反正沒有任何一件應該被重溫；他們該往前邁進。「你沒拖累任何行動或金士曼。你讓自己逃脫出來了，你讓自己安全地到達接送點。你做的—非常好。」

「喔。」伊格西咬住嘴唇。他專心對付著自己毛衣的袖子，拉扯那細針織的毛面幾次後再將它順平。那對袖子，現在梅林靠的足夠進能好好看清楚，根本不是被拉出來了，單純只是在他身上顯得滑稽地太長，梅林想知道到底為什麼伊格西要穿著那一點都不合身的東西。「我就只是做了被吩咐的事，是嗎？」最終伊格西開口，但看起來開心一點了。過了一會他再次抬頭，滿臉嚴肅。「應該要謝謝你，所以—謝謝。」

「啊。嗯。」梅林沈默了一會，「不客氣，伊格西，」最後他回答。

伊格西咧開嘴，輕鬆歡快地躺回到升起的床面上。醫療部長袍的領口在動作中被拉開，而梅林非常小心地不要眨眼，因為現在他能看見那肩膀上的補丁了，他幾乎確定伊格西穿著的那件太大的毛衣，實際上，的的確確是自己的毛衣。就是那件，現在回想起來，沒跟著他的其它件衣物一起在伊格西被轉到醫療部後被送回來給他。老實說他一直沒發現—除非遇到需要更改裝扮的情況，他通常感激自己能每天都穿的一樣而帶來的輕鬆與踏實，於是，因為這樣的理由，他擁有六件一模一樣的毛衣。哈利曾嘲笑過他穿著制服。

「那你這幾天都在幹嘛啊？」在梅林盯著看時伊格西問，姿態放鬆，顯然完全沒察覺到梅林突然陷入的疑惑。「都沒看見你？」

梅林可以問。梅林可以問，又或是他可以不要問但直接指出自己看見什麼。不管選擇哪一個，都會讓場面不可避免地陷入尷尬。又不是說梅林現在就需要拿回那件毛衣。絕對不值得冒那個險讓伊格西臉上明亮又滿足的表情消失。除此之外，一名紳士才不會在有著其他選擇時把還事情帶往那種情況。

「既然你問了，我這幾天在做資料分析。而且提到這個，剛好是能派給一位進行醫療修養的騎士最合適的任務。實際上—」然後他對著伊格西發出的大聲痛苦呻吟揚起壞笑。資料分析不是伊格西的強項；他能趁此練習。

他讓伊格西自己決定何時要將毛衣還給他。

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這章裡毛衣沒出場，哎呀！
> 
> 還有
> 
> 蘿西吃這CP

「要重新裝潢，對吧？」伊格西問，站在切斯特的桌前陷入沈思的梅林轉過身看見斜靠在門邊的伊格西。見到梅林正面的伊格西抬起眉毛，站直身吹了聲口哨。「該死，梅林！看起來真不錯啊(Looking good)老兄。」

梅林嘆氣，克制住想要拉扯身上那件今早艾瑞克交給他的鴿子灰細條紋馬甲背心的衝動。

「必須看起來像點樣，」過了一會他回答，在那期間看起來伊格西只想把那三件套看個遍，表情著迷又有些興奮。

「總該有人來做份工作，」伊格西歡快地說，終於踏進辦公室。「你穿成這樣真令人生畏。不是說你之前就沒有了！一直都超嚇人的，老兄，但現在的你－呃，不是之前就不…...那個......」他越說越小聲，看起來有些驚慌。梅林對著手足無措的他皺起眉，伊格西畏縮了一下，然後指著他突然爆出大笑。「來了來了就是這樣！」他嚷嚷著，「就是這個經典的梅林，但似乎效果加倍了現在。喂，小蘿！」他越過梅林的肩膀大喊，然後繞過後者吹了聲口哨。

「什麼事，伊格西？你找到梅—噢，下午好，亞瑟！」蘿西說，現身的時候差點踩空，抬起的眉毛幾乎沒入髮際線。「這是艾瑞克的作品嗎？」她問，遲疑地站在門口。

「進來吧，蘭斯洛特。然後沒錯，好眼力。」梅林說，蘿西微笑著走了進來。

「很好看，非常襯你。」她熱切地說接著，奇怪地，越過梅林肩膀看著伊格西揚起不懷好意的笑容。「非常－貼身。」她強調。

「小蘿！」伊格西抗議，梅林轉身看見男孩朝她怒瞪。

「是啊，這個－一個改變，」梅林小心翼翼地表示同意，轉回到她的方向。「很顯然毛衣不太能表現出亞瑟該有的權威形象。」

「噢，我可不確定，我知道有些人覺得毛衣很－有威嚴。」幾乎瞬間就回答，蘿西一臉正經地說。一道被哽住的聲響從伊格西的方向傳來，但當梅林再次轉過身懷疑地看向他時，伊格西已完美地掛上平日的微笑。梅林朝伊格西瞇起眼，後者眨也不眨地回望著他，再看向蘿西，而她一副這場對話再正常不過的模樣。

儘管他們有時會給他帶來末日將近的不安感，看著他們倆耍寶時梅林仍無法壓抑那從心底升起的喜愛。這兩人引起的麻煩能抵過梅林過去訓練過的任三名騎士的總合，但他們都擁有成為出色外勤探員的極佳潛力—在他們願意真正使用自己傳授過的技巧的時候。工匠總無法克制對自己如此的成果感到驕傲；他只是希望他們能找個別的目標來練習。

「就算真是那樣，」他苦笑著轉身繞過切斯特的桌子，「恐怕是不會再有毛衣了。當你繼承了一位貼身男僕作為工作津貼時顯然同時就放棄了對裁縫的大部分控制權。」

他坐了下來，注視著堆滿桌面的文件們。他早已將它們看過一遍，當然了，在范倫坦的作為之後的頭一個禮拜時，但僅是粗淺的掃過。他再也沒碰過它們，期待著自己不用進到這間辦公室，期待著能有另一種解決辦法自動蹦出來。但他沒那麼好命，切斯特留給他的一團亂就是不放過他－各方面的。他又一次地，克制住想要拉扯背心的衝動，嘆了口氣。

他抬起頭發現他的兩位騎士仍望著他看，伊格西現在看起來一臉關心，而蘿西陷入沈思。

「如果你們打算待在這，那你們最好找個地方坐下，」當發現沒人移動腳步繼續站在那時他說。蘿西立刻優雅地在他面前坐下，然後將伊格西拉進她身旁的椅子中，並伸手拿起一疊桌上的紙張。

「你打算自己把這些全看完？」她以作嘔的語氣問道，翻動著那疊紙。「好像你事情還不夠多呢。給，伊格西，」她說，將另一疊紙遞給伊格西，後者猶豫著接下後抬頭看向梅林。「你在找特定的內容嗎？」

「不算是，」梅林承認，「在我們關閉這間辦公室時我已經把時效上比較敏感的重點部分抽出來了。但是－」

「－但是我們不能看都沒看的直接把他們都扔掉，當然，誰知道這裡頭有些什麼。」蘿西朝他擠出個笑容。「一疊已經沒用的、一疊高度優先、一疊低度優先，然後一疊我們沒概念讓你自己看的？」

梅林看著他們，蘿西微微仰起下巴回望，知道自己跨界但鐵了心要這麼做，伊格西臉上帶著微微的驚恐與嚴肅的決心瞪著手中的紙張。

這將會打破任何方面的先例：過去的亞瑟是在他自己獨有的層級中運作。亞瑟不歡迎騎士給予意見，亞瑟不在必要之外分享資訊，亞瑟絕對不會讓他們幫忙清理一間充滿機密資料的辦公室僅僅因為他精疲力盡，而他絕對會毫不考慮地決定要自己一個人來做。

但是。全世界都在掙扎著回歸正軌的這地獄般的六個月裡，當他派遣他們倆的任務遠多過那些舊騎士頭兩年的任務數量時，他們對該做的事從沒感到動搖或猶豫。他們沒給出任何能讓他質疑的理由，並且在這時做出任何暗示都......去他的切斯特金，管他的。

「就那麼處理，蘭斯洛特，」他溫和地同意道，蘿西低下頭，將愉悅地笑容藏在紙張後。伊格西咕噥著躺進椅子裡，拿起自己的那疊文件開始閱讀。

「二十四歲後就再也沒閱讀過文件了，先說一聲，」他嘟噥道，在蘿西踢向他的腳踝時快速地將腿移開。「喂，小心點，不想我把這些灑了吧？可能會把它們的次序都弄亂......」

好幾個小時過後，伊格西砰地一聲把裝的滿滿的資料櫃抽屜關上後站起了起來。

「這他媽的是最後的了！」他歡欣鼓舞地宣布，「也差不多時間了，有跟老媽說我會回家吃晚飯，應該能準時趕上。小蘿，」他跑向他親了她臉頰一下接著，「梅林，」然後，令梅林非常驚訝地，繞過桌子將一個吻輕輕刷過他的太陽穴後衝出了辦公室。梅林眨眼。

「你知道，」在她站起身將最後一疊紙放到梅林桌上時蘿西開口。「如果你決定要把你那些毛衣都換掉的話，伊格西絕對知道該去哪得到它們，上禮拜我經過時看見他就穿著一件。」隔著他的桌子，她嚴肅地望進梅林雙眼，然後按照伊格西的路徑繞過桌邊彎下身將吻印在前一個由伊格西留下的相同位置之上。「祝你有個美好的夜晚，梅林，」她說，站起身拍了拍他的肩膀，頭也不回地離開了。

梅林一直等到她完全離開辦公室後才清了清自己的喉嚨。

好吧。

 

 

 


	3. 哈利哈特回來了 (The Return of Harry Hart)

哈利哈特走進薩佛街裁縫舖的那天梅林並不在那。他甚至不在大宅裡，如果他在那的話至少只隔了一段列車路程的短短距離。

相反的，他人與蘭斯洛特遠在柏林，在長達一個禮拜的高賭注茶會(high-stakes)的第五、同時最後一站。梅林－或者應該稱他為亞瑟－與一位自稱白皇后的女人會面，後者帶著微笑介紹她的護衛名叫瘋帽。梅林毫不客氣地哼笑，向對方表明自己為「亞瑟王，並且，也應該向您介紹一下，這位是蘭斯洛特爵士。」一切都很順利，直到蘭斯洛特在梅林背後發出一道小小的，奇怪的聲響。

梅林與白皇后都停下動作；梅林沒敢轉身，但白皇后毫無顧忌地往梅林身後看去，然後一臉懷疑地看著他。

「抱歉亞瑟，有—有東西跑進喉嚨裡了。」幾秒後蘭斯洛特終於開口，梅林因暗號而輕微地放鬆下來。

「來點茶嗎親愛的？」白皇后狀似親切地問。

「不必了，但還是謝謝您，夫人。很抱歉打斷你們。」蘭斯洛特語調堅定地回絕。白皇后朝梅林抬起眉毛，但允許他回到他們倆原先的對話上，直到他與蘭斯洛特安全地回到飛機上時沒再發生同樣的狀況。

「伊格西傳來訊息，」門在兩人身後闔上的瞬間蘭斯洛特開口；梅林沒來得及思考她打斷正事的原因，蘭斯洛特已抿緊雙唇後開口，「哈利哈特在今天下午，十四點二十二分時走進薩佛街的店裡。由於您沒空，詹姆斯通知了鮑斯(Bors)，鮑司將他帶回總部進行全套的身體檢查後轉移給返回的加拉哈德。在我們回去前加拉哈德會跟他待在一起。詹姆斯已將店裡的錄像傳給您了。」

她將他連接網路的眼鏡遞給他－那東西在敏感的交涉中會產生不必要的分心－他茫然地脫下裝飾用的眼鏡後換上它。

「謝謝，」他說，嗓音只有一點點的粗啞；蘿西向他露出淡淡地笑容並輕碰了他的手臂一下後稍息待命，明顯又委婉暗示他應給出指令。「請往總部，蘭斯洛特，」他道謝，並婉拒與她一起前去駕駛艙。

飛行的時間很足夠讓他做點查看保全錄影以外的事。當蘭斯洛特開始讓機頭向下時他已由哈利的行蹤追溯回希斯路機場與一個叫做約翰薩默塞特(John Sommerset)的化名。很顯然地，薩默塞特先生花了八個月的時間待在美國維吉尼亞州的一家康復機構裡，付現後離開。一個星期過後，哈利完美整潔光鮮亮麗地踏進薩佛街的店裡，僅僅在服裝上有些過時，梅林沒認錯的話那件是哈利淘汰很多年沒穿的西裝。

那個該死的傢伙。

「蘭斯洛特，請跟我一起來，」當他們一落地，機組人員前來接手後梅林開口。他盡可能地表現出隨意的模樣，但看起來蘿西足夠瞭解他，因為她沒站到他身後一步之遠的位置，而是靠到他身旁牢牢地環住他的手臂，領著他走向客用側廳。

「我和崔斯坦要幫科技部送來的裝備進行一系列測試，所以我應該會在這待到很晚。我想吃艾森(Assan)的晚餐—我會把你平常吃的送過去。」當他們停在客室那扇關合著的門前，梅林的猶豫有些太過明顯時她說，什麼都沒問。

哈利哈特，或是某個長得跟他非常相像的人，坐在一張小小的茶几邊。他在梅林走進房裡時朝梅林露出大大的笑容，彷彿什麼事都沒發生過一樣。坐在桌子的另一邊，是仍穿著他任務用西裝並且，梅林懷疑，仍全副武裝著的伊格西—又應該稱他為加拉哈德，嘴部的線條發散出憤怒的氣息—幾乎完美呈現哈利的鏡像，不同的是在梅林進到房中時立刻尊敬地起身。

「亞瑟，」加拉哈德致意，至少在看見從哈利臉上閃過的驚訝時梅林感到一絲滿足。「醫療部的報告，」加拉哈德繼續說，並將手寫板遞了過來。

「謝謝你，加拉哈德。你有見過尼妙(Nimue)了嗎？」

「沒有，長官。」

「那麼去吧。晚點我們談談。」

「是，長官。」加拉哈德點頭，越過梅林肩膀看向等待期間無疑悠然自地地蘭斯洛特，然後完全沒往他們的客人方向投去一眼的離開了房間。

「那麼。哈利。」梅林慢慢地說，當門在他的騎士身後闔上的時候。

「 _亞瑟_ ，」另一人回道，帶著一點好奇地加重語調，嘴邊掛著的小小優雅微笑邀請梅林加入，欣賞他完美無瑕成功的盛大回歸。梅林沒能抗拒這個。

「沒錯。」他說，舉起手中的板子，在心中預唸了一遍需對假設受損的探員提出的協定。「可以開始了嗎？」

 

 

晚點的時候，他在圖書館裡找到伊格西，蜷縮在窗邊的椅子裡憂鬱地盯著外頭的庭院。他已換下了任務的那套衣物，然後梅林意識到自己無聲地往前踩了一小步，在發現伊格西又一次的穿著那件深綠色毛衣的時候。太長的袖子被往下拉蓋住了雙手，手臂戒備地環住收在胸口前的膝蓋。

梅林在他的身側停下，小心地從頭到尾將他看過一遍。沒有明顯的淚痕，但隱約殘留在眼角的紅色已做出足夠說明。

「他從頭到尾都記得我們，」終於，伊格西說話了，抬高了嗓音。「看起來打給我們或什麼的對他來說太麻煩。」

「哈利哈特是個非常自傲的個體。」梅林低聲說；不確定那是藉口還是譴責。伊格西也不知道的樣子，嘲諷地在膝蓋間哼氣，但沒做出更多評論，目光依舊膠著在窗外。

梅林隨著他往外看，沈默地看著黃昏的日光逐漸消失，當最後一絲光芒逝去而夜晚完全地降臨於那片庭院時梅林伸出手。

「蘿西與崔斯坦差不多要結束了，」他說，堅定地搖了伊格西肩膀一下。「他們訂了艾森的外送。走吧？」他等著，直到伊格西發洩地嘆了口氣，肩膀慢慢地放鬆下來，最後他抬起頭朝梅林露出一道順從地微笑。

「好啊，老兄，走吧。」

 

 


	4. 蜜罐任務 (Honey Trap)

「加拉哈德，當你取樂吉文斯先生的時候鮑斯會在蘭斯洛特的協助下開始進行搜索行動。克勞迪(Claudin)、蘭斯洛特，如果你們需要更多時間，我們會需要進一步的注意轉移。吉文斯的屋子有太多的監視設備，我們不能冒險讓加拉哈德持續保持通訊；我們需要能夠聯絡計畫出現任何變化的時間。還有其他問題嗎？」

「沒有了，亞瑟，」三人一同回答。蘭斯洛特與克勞迪立即起身道別，年長的那位騎士拖著年輕的那位與自己一起離開，準備開始計劃他們部分的任務。加拉哈德留在他桌邊的座位裡，目光低垂，明顯在研究面前空白的桌面。梅林趁此機會仔細端詳他，看著他在哈利引起大騷亂的回歸後的這幾個禮拜裡產生的微妙變化。

伊格西的加拉哈德一直都幾乎是年輕的哈利哈特的完美複製品—口音、衣著、髮型、懶散、誇張的禮儀。梅林經常驚嘆於伊格西怎能如此完整地從那年長男人的身上捕捉到他年輕的模樣，但那似乎與他很契合；當看著哈利的徒兒用著看似哈利本人的復仇鬼魂擊敗范倫坦時，梅林絕對有惡毒地感到愉悅。

但哈利的回歸似乎動搖些了什麼，伊格西展開了服裝上的羽翼。尤其那袋巾，在各方面上完美地恰到好處—不是哈利認為的最適合一位優雅紳士的，白色簡樸的一字折(square fold)，而是惹眼的酒紅，還被摺成複雜精美的卡格尼(Cagney)*。梅林很確定哈利會表達他的不贊同；然而，梅林發現自己認為這更適合他年輕的騎士。

_不適合_ 他的是掛在他臉上那明顯可見的不安。在V-Day裡表現得那麼傑出之後，梅林想不出還有什麼時候的伊格西曾露出這樣的表情。有些時候，零零星星地，伊格西有時會表現地有些不確定，但最後他很快地對自己的能力感到自信—他應當如此。 

「加拉哈德？」過了一會，梅林有些擔憂地出聲。騎士震了一下後抬起頭。「有什麼問題嗎？」梅林問，在伊格西只是看著他，搖搖頭擺出極為錯誤的微笑時那小小地擔憂的種子真正地迸出了芽，但很快地伊格西放鬆了下來，懶洋洋地掛在椅子上，嘴角轉為恰好落到禮貌那一邊的譏諷笑容；又是加拉哈德了。

「當然沒問題，亞瑟，」加拉哈德回答，優雅地站起身來。他心不在焉地扯了下袖口，平靜地向梅林說了「那麼，午安，」後轉向門口。

梅林看著他離開，完全沒放下心來。

 

 

「晚上好，老兄！」是他從那男孩得到的下一個反應，在當天稍晚的時候。 

有個騎士出現在自家門口幾乎是前有未聞的，因為多種的原因。第一，梅林不常在那。然而更重要的一點是，他不曾向任何人提過自己的住處而且，雖然梅林很確定他們全都知道他住在哪—騎士們本質上根本不存在只管好自己的事的能力—他們對於他在禮貌上還是尊重著這一條界線。

儘管如此伊格西仍出現在他的門前，微微地咧嘴笑著。他穿著街頭的裝扮，感謝老天，並戴著他有時偏愛的那頂難看軟帽。另一方面，沒入地平線的太陽所射出的最後一道光線產生了犯規的互補效應，彷彿他真的因年輕與強健發出光芒。

至少他沒穿著那條該死的毛衣。

「啊，伊格西，」梅林說，抬起半邊眉毛，「沒想過你會來。」

伊格西發出古怪的笑聲，低下了頭，肩膀縮得更小了。他沒說話，只是繼續研讀著梅林門前踏階的工藝，到最後終於發出小小的一聲「嗯—」，音量尷尬地逐漸微弱。梅林的眉毛想到更高的地方去，但辦不到。

「那麼請進吧，」最終梅林開口，帶著一點懷疑，擔心伊格西很快就要在他的踏階上把鞋子給蹭壞了。

「反正我也打算再跟你談談那個吉文斯的任務，」梅林幫他們倆倒了點喝的。伊格西點點頭，接過了他的那一份，在書房的門前徘徊猶豫著，然後突然地把他的杯子放到一旁的桌子上。他看起來那麼地不安，一副隨時都要溜走的模樣。

梅林等著，但沒得到任何東西。伊格西展現了對地毯的高度著迷。

「伊格西...如果任務有什麼地方不對，我需要你告訴我。你 _是_ 可以拒絕任務的。」他直接說出，盡可能地壓平語調。伊格西從未拒絕過任務，而梅林不會讓他的騎士們接下任何一個讓他們真心感到不舒服的任務—儘管如此他們仍承受地很多。如果伊格西 _真的_ 拒絕，梅林會把歐文(Owain)從阿根廷的行動中調回來，那代表了三個月工作的損失份量。

「沒有要拒絕，」伊格西猶豫地開口，梅林默默地把心中那份部分成型的備份計畫放到一旁。

「那麼是什麼事？說出來，孩子，」他發出指令，放鬆之下語氣有些嚴厲。伊格西又一次發出「嗯—」的聲音，雙臂防禦似地叉在胸前。當他終於抬起頭時，他幾乎沒能直視梅林的雙眼，然後轉頭盯著書房前的窗戶。他的雙頰脹成深深的，玫瑰般的粉色。梅林絕對沒有直愣愣地看。

「那個嗎，就是—」伊格西開口，然後咬著了唇，依舊瞪著那扇窗戶，「呃。就是那個我之前從來－像是－呃－沒有過？」他哀怨地瞄了梅林一眼，像是請求離開的准許。梅林的腦袋緩慢地翻譯著那段坑坑疤疤地解釋，然後當機了。

「你在訓練調查的時候說了你在兩種性別上都有過經驗，」梅林茫然地說。

「沒錯啊，但只是像那種，動手幫個忙或是口活，」伊格西辯駁。看來這莫名地讓他終於能直視梅林雙眼，肩膀叛逆地挺了起來。「沒說謊，」最後，他說，「只是從沒更進一步。但我不覺得我能只靠嘴就讓吉文斯忙上兩個小時。所以這會是個問題，對吧？」

梅林絕對要燒了那份調查表格。

「我可以讓歐文禮拜四回來。」這是他冷靜下來後第一個反應，然後是，「謝謝你來告訴我這件事。我會處理的。」

「喂，你不需要把歐文叫回來！」伊格西立刻發出抗議，語氣惱怒，「說了我不是要拒絕這個任務不是嗎？就只是、呃，」伊格西舉起一隻手焦慮地捏了捏自己頸後；原本開始從臉上消退的顏色重新升起，而且變得更紅了。「只是想說你能不能、嗯......？」

……

……

_什麼_ 。 

「像是那個啥，金士曼們接受其他所有東西的訓練對吧？」伊格西露出的微笑顯得有些過於著急。「我的意思是－那個啊－你身材很好，我也很信任你，所以，呃，如果你今晚有空而且不介意的話...」他越說越小聲，一臉期待。

「—伊格西—」梅林好不容易說出話來，語調了不起的平穩，但他也只做得到這樣了。

只是伊格西，顯然地將那解讀為梅林完全沒想到的意思，因為他在瞬間把自己縮成小小一團。

「是啦，是啦，當然不行，真不知道我原本在想啥，」他飛快地說著，目光落回到地板上，漲紅的臉褪為病態的灰白。「會問這個真是太蠢了，你當然還有更重要的事要做。抱歉。」他往後退了一步時撞上門框，被嚇了一跳，鬆開的雙臂防衛似的伸直在身前，「我去找間附近的酒吧晃一晃。到明天這問題就解決了，別擔心－」

「伊格西。給我。 _安靜_ 。」梅林的嗓音不再平穩；他能聽見自己的口音變得濃厚，徹底違背自己的意願。

伊格西僵住了，張大的嘴在其他任何時候都會顯得太過滑稽。梅林看著他，然後，非常謹慎地，慢慢地吐出氣。

「你是認真的嗎？」他問，抬起手阻止了伊格西打算說出的任何廢話，「因為如果你是認真的，那麼我的回答是好。但如果你不確定，那麼你現在可以離開了，歐文會接手這項任務，等到這狀況有改變時你再通知我。不管是不是在這種情況下，你都 _不能_ 到 _任何_ 酒吧隨便找個 _陌生人_ —」他硬生生截住自己，在他終於注意到伊格西的雙眼瞪得有多大的時候。

他們倆在沈默中瞪著彼此，伊格西靠回了門框上，辦公桌抵在身後，梅林的雙拳緊握。他不記得自己是什麼時候那麼做的。他強迫自己鬆開雙手，保持著呼吸平穩，然後等待。

 

 

將那青年壓進自己的床單裡是梅林從沒允許自己想像過的事。就算他有過，梅林很懷疑那有沒有任何一點接近現實：伊格西讓自己跌進床裡時那急切的方式，他在梅林手中輕盈的拉伸舒展的模樣，梅林在他恍惚中進入時所發出的驚叫呻吟。當事後伊格西半趴在梅林身側時，那放鬆的笑聲。

「謝謝，梅林，」伊格西在梅林的肩膀上說著，一會過後，輕輕地將頭轉向梅林穿過他髮間的手指。他歪起一邊嘴角露出漫不經心地微笑，眼角彎出真切快樂的摺痕。梅林感到比過去好一段日子裡輕快了一點，他微笑著將青年往自己拉得更近些。

「說真的，伊格西，我很樂意。」

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一字折：   
>  <http://w1.sanwen.net/mmbiz/jc2Gpjj0ocFZFlhtJ7gfaibnBYK9p7CCuAOdj1iaPjzplKn29qBfwU4ARq9lGFxuguEzDSlexaQjd7QVTBnibicwGw/0?wx_fmt=jpeg>   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> Four Point Fold折法,也叫The Cagney，以美国演员James Cagney的名字命名。
> 
> 參考圖
> 
> 1:  <http://w1.sanwen.net/mmbiz/jc2Gpjj0ocFZFlhtJ7gfaibnBYK9p7CCufzeNCtBlibdqibC4HNrcSuE3Thr7z1WhJIibnmfZ0dicbOZQpPauVAal4A/0?wx_fmt=jpeg>
> 
> 2: <http://w1.sanwen.net/mmbiz/jc2Gpjj0ocFZFlhtJ7gfaibnBYK9p7CCuaw2pU8p5rAmXXjJMIgcvo1GuDKO8ibwA4ggWXn0zxxpmticj8KO1POtg/0?wx_fmt=jpeg>
> 
> 來源：<http://www.wenziyuan.com/p/mgsozvvy.html>


	5. 喜愛的證據 (Markers of Affection)

「認真的，梅林，我希望我們差不多搞定這些破事了，」哈利抱怨，然後在發現辦公室裡不只有梅林一人時猛地停下。「抱歉，我不知道—我早到了嗎？」

「完全沒有，」梅林回道，對哈利朝亞瑟桌前空著的椅子揮了揮手。在他身後，蘭斯洛特坐在那現在已是她專屬位置的窗臺上。另一方面，加拉哈德四肢大張懶洋洋地攤在哈利隔壁的座位裡。他在哈利坐下時朝他的推舉人投以一道真摯的微笑，但梅林知道他們仍在重建兩人之間的關係中。

一旦哈利回到崗位上，並再次被允許能夠在總部裡自由地走動以後，他很快就能發現這兩個人待在亞瑟的辦公室裡絕不會是少見的情況。然而在這特別的時間點上，絕對不單純是巧合，不管幾分鐘前悠晃進來的兩人喃喃著的模糊藉口是什麼。

梅林看著哈利查看著那兩個年輕的騎士。他的老朋友看起來對於那兩人明顯刻意擺出的模樣隱隱感到有些困惑，然後又有些被逗樂了。自從哈利回歸後，耳語從各個角落冒出，關於梅林晉升為亞瑟是否合適。梅林知道哈利不想要亞瑟的位子—他太過熱愛外勤的戲劇性，不會自願放棄那些的—但那絲毫沒有減少梅林看見他年輕的騎士們明白展現出的忠誠時所感受到的滿足。

「那麼，我們應該是要離開了，」加拉哈德站起身；在他身後，梅林聽見蘭斯洛特輕輕滑下她的窗沿。

「等等，」她說，繞過桌子進到梅林的視線內，走了幾步站到加拉哈德的正前方。騎士歪著頭好奇地看著她停在自己面前。「讓我，」她開口，在他身前抬起手，仔細地調整了加拉哈德的領帶。「好了，」完成時她說，「整整齊齊。」

梅林沒能真的理解—直到她拖著加拉哈德離開房間時朝哈利丟去的那一個小小的警告眼色。

「梅林，」當們在他們兩身後闔上時哈利問，語調因那沒怎樣克制住的樂不可支而繃緊，「那是你的 _領帶_ 嗎？」


End file.
